Red Rose
by LexysK23
Summary: It's the day Paige and AJ were waiting for. The birth of their first born. Part of the Fireproof Flame Series. (And the anniversary of the series, 04/03/15). One-Shot
_**Red Rose**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Setting: Between Fireproof Flame Chapters 51.  
Words: 1,280  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: Hey you guys. It's been a year since the release of **_**Fireproof Flame**_ **. And I am releasing this for the anniversary. Hope you guys enjoy. And thanks to you guys who stuck around for a year. There will be more stories to come. Happy Anniversary you guys!**

* * *

 _August 13_ _th_ _, 2019_

Paige looked down at her wife. She had a small smile on her face. AJ seemed to be in pain. And Paige couldn't do anything about it. She wished she could, but she couldn't. She could just stand there and hold her wife's hand.

"You're doing great," Paige whispered, as she pressed her lips over AJ's knuckles.

" _Fuck_ , this hurts," AJ groaned out. There was a sheet of sweat on her forehead. Paige just moved her wife's hair out of her face.

"Just a little more while. This will be all worth it," Paige whispered.

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _AUGUST 6_ _th_ _, 2019_

Paige wrapped her arm around her wife. AJ pushed her back.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Paige asked, as she walked around AJ to stand in front of her.

"I feel fat," AJ whispered, as she looked to the ground.

Paige placed her hand under AJ's chin and made her look up. She shook her head. "No, you are carrying our child. You are beautiful."

AJ smiled softly. She pressed her lips against the Brit's. Paige smiled, deepening the kiss. She suddenly moved back.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, a pout on her face.

"Peanut kicked me, I don't think she wants me to squish her."

"I can't wait until I can officially kiss you without a watermelon separating us."

Paige gasped. "She didn't mean it Peanut, she didn't call you a watermelon." Paige placed her hands on either side of AJ's stomach and kissed it.

AJ ran her hand through Paige's hair. "You are so adorable."

Paige looked up and shot her a look.

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _August 13_ _th_ _, 2019_

"Just a little longer," Paige whispered, as she rubbed AJ's knuckles with her thumb.

AJ nodded, as she groaned from the pain. Paige sighed, before looked over to the end of the bed.

AJ just stared at the ceiling. The door opened, and a doctor walked in.

"How are we doing?" the doctor asked, smiling at the two women.

"How do you think we are doing?" AJ growled, glaring at the woman. Paige let out an awkward laugh.

"She's doesn't mean that."

" _Don't_ tell the doctor what I _meant_. She knows what I meant," AJ snapped, glaring at her wife.

Paige winced as AJ tightened her grip.

The doctor moved to stand at then of the bed. She looked down. Paige kissed the top of her wife's head.

"It seems like you are ready to start pushing," the doctor told AJ, who lit up.

"Our daughter is going to be here soon," Paige whispered, grinning.

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _DECEMBER 1_ _st_ _, 2018_

Paige and AJ hadn't broken the news about the pregnancies to their friends. They had gone to their bedroom to celebrate for a few days. They finally decided to tell their friends, their families about the news.

Paige knocked on the door. She smiled when she heard squeals. She knew the kids were there. Noah and Abby. Emma and Nikki were pregnant.

Summer was the one to open the door. Paige grinned and entered the house. AJ followed behind.

"Aunt Pai! Aunt April!" Noah exclaimed as he ran towards the Brit and her wife. Paige hugged the boy.

They then greeted everyone there.

"Anything new?" Emma asked, as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Paige's eyes went from her stomach to her best friend's face. "Yeah, we're expanding our small family."

Emma nodded, before freezing. "Wait?"

Paige's smile grew on her face. "Yeah."

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Brie asked, as everyone turned to the three women.

"We're pregnant," AJ exclaimed, placing a hand on her stomach. All the women squealed and rushed to AJ. The guys stood behind, giving them their congratulations.

Paige felt someone grab her hand, and she looked down, smiling. She looked up, her eyes connecting with AJ's.

Yeah, Paige's life was pretty much complete.

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _August 13_ _th_ _, 2019_

Emma rocked Stacey to sleep. The group of friends was all waiting. Noah, Abby, Stacie, and Tyler were all sleep with their mothers. Noah and Abby knew that their Aunts' baby was arriving and were excited to see it. Nikki and Emma didn't want to leave, and didn't want leave Stacey and Tyler behind.

Seth took Stacey from Emma. He placed the five-month-old baby in the car seat.

"Do you think she's here yet?" Emma asked, as she hugged her husband.

"I don't know. It's been a while, but babies take forever. I wonder how Paige is doing."

John laughed. "Yeah. I remember Nikki almost broke my hand."

The men laughed, knowing the experience (except Corey, who hadn't had a child yet).

"Paige is coming," Sasha told everyone.

They all looked down the hallway, where Paige was walking to them with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys, meet our baby," Paige said, as she let her friends see the newborn.

"She is so cute," Brie gushed, as she moved to touch the baby, but stopped.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Summer asked, looking up at her friend, who had tears in her eyes.

Paige shook her head. "Not yet. AJ is asleep. I want to be with her when we decide."

"You guys never discussed baby names?" Nikki asked, shocked.

"Nikki had me thinking of names the second we found out we were going to have Tyler," John muttered.

Paige smiled and shook her head. "No, we had chosen a few names, but couldn't decide. We just said we would know when we would look at her. I know what name I want."

Paige looked down to her child, who was sleep. Paige smiled, knowing that she couldn't wish for another life.

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _August 13_ _th_ _, 2019 (Few Hours Earlier)_

Paige was asleep. It was barely five in the morning, when she felt someone shake her awake. She groaned as she pushed herself up to look at her wife.

"Paige," a pained voice whispered.

Paige sat up, and saw AJ holding her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"My water broke, we are having the baby," AJ groaned, as she tensed up.

Paige shot up and started to get their things. She helped her wife to the car. She sped to the hospital. While AJ was being checked out, she called Emma, who had promised to call everyone else.

AJ was soon in a room. Paige was sitting next to her head. AJ gave her a pained smile. "We are having a baby."

Paige nodded. "Yeah. She's going to be so loved."

"I love you Paige. I love you so much. I am so happy you agreed to marry me," AJ told her. Paige didn't respond, she just liked AJ.

"Let's have this baby."

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _August 13_ _th_ _, 2019_

AJ opened her eyes. She felt sore, but knew that she was in medication to keep her from feeling the pain of being ripped open. She looked around, and found her wife with her daughter. She smiled, as Paige talked to her daughter.

"I am your mummy. I love you so much. You are the light I need, and I will never stop loving you. I will protect you until I die. I promise you baby," Paige whispered, as she rocked the child.

"I love you," AJ whispered, weakly.

"Look who's awake. Want to see your other mum?"

Paige walked over and let AJ hold her daughter.

"I want her middle name to be Emma," AJ whispered, as she took in the features of her child.

Paige smiled and nodded her head. "Rosie? Rosie Emma Knight-Mendez?"

AJ looked at her wife. "I love it."

Paige kissed her wife's cheek. "I love you so much."


End file.
